Neji's West
by Ninuri
Summary: I, Hyuuga Neji, live in Konoha. A western town. I am bored. Thats when SHE came along.Better then it sounds. Pairings Nejiten Naruhina Sasusaku Shikaino Kibari. Minor ChojiAyame.
1. The Beginning

Hi. This is my first story so please no flames. Please.

This is a crossover fic.

Pairings include Nejiten Naruhina Shikaino Kibari and Sasusaku

Prologue

In the town of Konoha, it isn't unnatural for people to get jobs and start adult life at an early age-here I am and I'm only eighteen. In fact, in this town, some people my age have already gotten up and left, my uncle even took his two daughters and the rest of my family, including my father who in my last transmission from them had reportedly been found dead after a storm, and went to work at a shrine in some far off village. I'm the only Hyuuga left in the village. I used to be close to my cousin but she, being one of my uncle's two daughters, went with him as I said before and I haven't seen or heard from the rest of my family in years. I now live as a deputy in a boring western town which has no girls my age and me, being a boy, am thoroughly pissed off with. All in all, I, Hyuuga Neji, lead a boring life.


	2. Details Details Details

Chapter 1

Throughout the years since my family left, I have taken up residence with a friend,Shikamaru Nara, a strategist in Konoha's police force and a renowned cloud watcher and lazy ass.His family has kindly let me stay with them and have even made me a room of my own.

This all comes at a price though- the cost burns my reputation as a hard boiled cop- I have to clean the whole house every Saturday while wearing Shikamaru's mother's apron ("to keep away the germs" she says but I know that she just wants to see me, the man who has the biggest fan group in town wearing a pink frilly apron that says kiss the cook on it).

Uzumaki Naruto, my friend has currently been working on building a restaurant with his boss, Ichiraku, his boss' daughter Ayame, and her fiancé-a chef- named Akimichi Choji.

Naruto lives in a small apartment that Ichiraku gives to each of his unrelated workers, so far Naruto is the only one.While Naruto is a loyal worker who is happy with is meager apartment, small pay the only lets him have enough money to buy the clothes in the clearance aisle that are on sale and with a coupon and look sort of like a prisoner's orange outfit (breathbreath), Choji works at the small _Ichiraku Ramen Bar_ only for Ayame and plans to work in the new restaurant _Itakadamisu _once Naruto has finished building it.

Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things I could say about him. Arrogant, selfish, bastard. But I won't because I can already sense boredom with you people. Damn Sasuke Uchiha. He would be the one I lived with and that was what was supposed to happen, but his brother Itachi, a bandit with a large bounty on his head, killed his family and left Sasuke alive. Sasuke now won't anyone go into his house and became a bounty hunter so he could kill Itachi. Most people think he is gay but he swears that he will rebuild his tribe and I'm pretty sure that the guy doesn't mean for himself to get pregnant. (A/N That sounded weird..)

Across the street from the sheriff's office is the saloon, _Haruka House_. Its manager is Baki of the Sand, a long time ago, maybe ten years, Baki and his sons, Gaara and Kankuro, came to town as stragglers from a trade caravan that had been attacked by bandits.

Baki works as the bartender and is a reasonably good man. Apparently he had a daughter too, but she was taken away by the bandits, she was ten. Baki works as the bartender.

Kankuro, his eldest son at eighteen years, is a pervert. He likes to hit on all the woman at the saloon. Once they had dancing girls and he went into their dressing room. The girls tied him up an put purple lipstick on him and to avoid the embarrassment he said it was a fashion statement and now he wears it all the time.

Gaara, Baki's youngest son at sixteen years, was traumatized by the caravan incident and his sisters kidnapping. He seems like a tough gangster and he somehow got himself a tattoo that says

'love" placed on his forehead. Gaara and Naruto have been friends since they found their way into Konoha. Gaara also has a thing for being out in the desert alone, Naruto once went with him and claims he spends the time making sandcastles.

Now that that's finished lets see the **WANTED**list. There is the usual (I'm a deputy, I know these things). _Orochimaru, murderer pedophile rapist theft other_. _Kabuto murderer theft accomplice to Orochimaru_._Zorak, false-advertising_ (DUN DUN DDDUUUNNNN!!!). This ones new. _A priestess and her escorts have gone missing during their travels. All suspicious activity will be reported_. No picture or anything, real informative…

--------------------------------------.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninuri: Hi! Tenten comes in in the next chapter! Should Shikamaru's pairing be Ino or Temari? Please Review. No flames… They make me sad.


	3. Neji's Window Spying

Sigh. Why the hell is it so quiet here? I'm sitting in my small office. Doing nothing.

What can I say its boring… I have nothing better to do then just stare blankly out the window and mutter about everyone outside… Oh look people. Lets see, girls… On horses…

One of them looks very familiar, can't see her face though. She has long navy blue hair. Pretty. She's riding on a pure white horse. Even the saddle is clean. The girl is wearing a white kimono, she's riding sidesaddle.

Another on has pink hair… Weird. She is wearing a pink tank-top and a long white skirt. Her horse is a brown bay. I'm not seeing them close up but even I can see the pink haired girl's bright emerald eyes. The pink haired girl appears to be talking to a blondie.

The blonde has her hair up in a long ponytail and is wearing a purple tank-top and skirt. Her horse is a golden palomino.

Next to the blonde is a sandy blonde girl. She looks very bored and strangely wears her hair up in four short ponytails. She is wearing a black shirt and long skirt (also black). Not only that but she has a huge red sash connecting them. Talk about eccentric, she even has a big ass fan.

This ones pretty… Hot. She has brown hair tied up into two buns and is wearing a blue Chinese short sleeved shirt and cargo pants. Her horse is black. WTF!?! What is that huge scroll!?!... I don't know why I reacted like that. Its just a scroll.

Now I can watch them again… NOOOO!!! MY SPYING IS RUINED!!! THEY TIED UP THEIR HORSES AND WENT INSIDE!!!

... I guess I should go get some lunch to...

-------------------------------------------------.-----------------------------------------------------

Ninuri: Next chapter- I would like two buns to go please-Neji's crush!

Please review. No flames. Please.


	4. I'd Like to Buns to GoNeji's Crush

I'd Like Two Buns To Go Please- Neji's Crush

As I walked to the saloon I thought of that girl. I wasn't really hungry, but I thought they would be like tourists- staying for one day and leaving the next. I know it's just a minor infatuation, so I'll take my mind off things. What to have for lunch… Buns. Damn. What color is that horse… Brunette. Shit. I really hate this… But somehow I like it. I-"NEJI LETS GO TO LUNCH TOGETHER AT THE SALOON!!!" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! "Oh, its just you, Naruto." "So come on. Lets get going. Move out", said my hyperactive friend.

That's how fast you can get someone to come to lunch with you in Konoha. Naruto, as I said before, is my friend… I just don't know how our friendship came to be. I guess it was back when- "HURRY UP NEJI!",my friend who I was just about to tell a story about yelled. Oh, he's already there.

So Naruto and I went to the saloon for lunch. Typical. At least I was going to get to see and possibly meet Bun Girl, as I decided to call her. She seems so pure and sweet and ge- is that Bun Girl playing darts!?! AND IS THAT KANKURO-BAKA HITTING ON HER!?!?!

Sure enough Kankuro was standing next to Bun Girl, playing darts with her with that perverted smile of his and staring at her butt!?! $#! I need a drink.

Almost as soon as Naruto and I went in, he ran off to the seat next to where the navy haired girl was sitting. Gaara came to his table quickly and Naruto ordered a beef ramen. Pretty soon, before I even got to sit down, he was slurping away. The navy haired girl sitting next to him was stealing glances at him and blushing. Even though she didn't notice, I saw that Naruto was glancing at her too.

I sat down and watched Bun Girl play darts. She was getting all bulls eyes and Kankuro was nearly missing the board. I watched hopelessly and then, it struck me--- I should ask if I could play! Genius!

I jumped up and walked over, coolly of course. Fast, but not to fast. I also pretended to not be interested in Bun Girl. Charm, breath mint (which I discreetly took from the mint jar in the front as I came in), perfect.

Just as Kankuro was getting ready to throw his dart, I came in and said, "you two seem pretty good, mind if I play"? Ah yes, perfect.

Even though I was really just interested in what Bun Girl had to say, Kankuro spoke first, "sure Neji, we were just getting started." That was how it began, I threw an almost perfect bulls eye and gave Bun Girl the question to begin all conversations "I'm Neji, what's your name?" Brilliant. Say it, I'm a genius. Bun girl answered, "what a nice name, the names Tenten. Tenten the weapons master!" Tenten said. What a beautiful name. That might just be the hormones talking.

She woke me from my thoughts by flicking her wrist and landing a perfect bulls eye… Right next to mine.

She reached for another dart but there was no more. Kankuro was the same. I had taken mine from Kankuro's pile so we were finished with the game.

Tenten looked up and said "I'm going to eat" and just as she was about to go sit with the navy haired girl Kankuro said "I've got no work to do, how about I-"KANKURO STOP FLIRTING AND CLEAN THE DISHES!!!" Baki yelled then he came up to us and pulled Kankuro away by the ear.

Finally, Tenten and I are alone at last. She muttered "weird" under her breath and went back to her table.

I stood there for a while and then walked to where Naruto was sitting. Oh yeah, Naruto was sitting with Tenten's friend so I could sit with Tenten again, only this time without Kankuro. Thank you, Naruto.

I sat down and once again I was greeted. "Hi Neji" said Tenten. "HI NEJI!!! THIS IS HINATA!!! SHE BOUGHT ME ALL THIS RAMEN AND-

"Did you just say Hinata?" I asked curiously.

"N-neji-kun, i-is t-that y-you?"

I can't believe this, first I meet the love of my life, then I get reunited with my cousin who went with my uncle so long ago.This must be a dream it doesn't seem real. It is to heavenly to be true I can hardly-"dope, Hyuuga I thought you two were going to help me make maps to track down Itachi you-who is that?"

Oh it's Sasuke, I'm definitely not dreaming.

Luckily, Sasuke wasn't looking at Tenten, but at one of Hinata's other friends, the pink haired one. Weird.

Is he drooling? Weirder.

Hinata saw who he was looking at and shyly whispered "O-oh, t-that's S-sakura."

This was strange, Naruto was glancing at Hinata, I am hopelessly in love with Tenten, and Sasuke appears to be attracted to Sakura (that or he somehow fell asleep very suddenly with his eyes open and drools during slumber). What's next, Shikamaru?

At that moment Shikamaru walked in. Ironic.

Hinata's blonde friend with a ponytail looks up and I swear, there are hearts in her eyes. She walks over and before I can get a word into him, she says "Hello! I'm Ino Yamanaka. What's your name?"

…Wow… Shikamaru didn't walk away muttering… The long silence is broken when he says "Shikamaru Nara… Troublesome…"

… As soon as he said "troublesome", Ino was steaming. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, TROUBLESOME? ARE YOU SAYING I'M ANNOYING?"

Her angry face made her look like the spawn of Satin. Evil. Shikamaru is smarter then that though, his brain isn't in his pineapple hair. He knows trouble when he sees it. "No. I'm not calling you troublesome, I just said troublesome because… Um… That's what say all the time?"

" Oh. Okay then. Good… Why don't you all sit down so we can eat", once again Ino seems to be chipper and happy.

"YA!!! IT'S ON SHIKAMARU!!! DATTEBAYO!!!"

"Troublesome"… Sasuke knocked over Ino so he could get the seat next to Sakura.

She was pissed, anyone could see that, but this moved her next to Shikamaru so she seemed okay with it. The girl with four short ponytails looked lonely. She was sitting at the end of the table watching everyone.

I had a seat next to Hinata and Tenten though, so I wasn't about to move to keep her company.

While we were eating, a white dog came and started watching us. Especially the girl with four pig tails who I had learned was named Temari.

I thought the big white dog that had barely fit through the door looked familiar, but Naruto recognized the dog as "AKAMARU!!!" Just as he said that, Kiba (the police's head investigator), walked in.

Akamaru ran over and started licked him.

Kiba and Akamaru are so close, I swear they would have started licking each other if they weren't in public.

Kiba invited himself to our table and sat in the empty space next to Temari. He started a conversation, a Temari looked as though she could have kissed him right then and there.

Akamaru was sitting and letting Temari pet him. He must have been thinking something like_this is Kiba's new friend! I have to help him impress her!_ Pretty soon we all finished eating. Before we left though, Hinata said she had an announcement.

In a surprisingly strong voice she said "seeing how happy everyone is here, we will stay for a few more weeks, I, as the head priestess on this journey, do state it. We will stay in the upstairs of the boarding part of this house. I must catch up with Neji after dinner."

Tenten seemed very happy about this.

Her friends were just as ecstatic but I only have eyes for Tenten.

As desert was ending, Sakura made a suggestion (I assume this is because she thinks Sasuke is hot), "I think that we should each go on a date with someone at this table".

Ino nodded vigorously, Temari shot a sly look at Kiba, Kiba shot the look back at Temari, I nodded, Tenten blushed, Hinata's pupiless eyes lit up and she blushed and nodded while staring at Naruto, Naruto was the only one who screamed though. "YES! I WANNA GO A DATE WITH HINATA-CHAN!!!"

So it was settled. Ino was to go with Shikamaru, Kiba was to go with Temari, Sakura was to go with Sasuke, and Naruto was to go with Hinata. She fainted.

I was worried about her but the girls said it was normal and that she always did it, she woke up in five minutes anyway.

Of course, the most important fact was that I was going on a date with Tenten.

------------------------------------------------------.-------------------------------------------------

Ninuri: This one was a bit longer. Next chapter- Hinata and Neji Catch Up.

Please Review. No flames. Please.

Whose date should go first and which datee should the POV be in? Or normal POV?


	5. A Dating Swap and Catching Up

Neji's Talk With Hinata and a Dating Swap

_**This part of the chapter doesn't have Neji in it so the POV changes around the room**_

After dinner almost everyone had left except Ino, Temari, Shikamaru and Kiba. Neji and Hinata went to the library to talk about how things had been going. Everyone else had left for the night.

**Shikamaru POV**

Troublesome… Throughout dinner I found out how clingy this Ino girl was. Its not that I don't like her, but she is so loud.That Temari girl was much more fun. She would fit in around here. Everyone liked her-for some reason Baki, Kankuro, and Gaara seemed to like her as much as me, if not more. After a while, Kiba and Akamaru didn't seem to like Temari as much anyway, he spent more time ogling at Ino.

**Ino POV**

"Awwwwwww!!!! Akamaru is soooo cute!!! Really Kiba, you have great taste in dogs!" I've given up on making Shikamaru open up to me, Kiba is much for fun anyway. Temari and I have been friends for years and I can see she has the hots for Shikamaru, he is more her type. Seriously.

**Kiba POV**

"Temari, why don't you go talk to Shikamaru, he looks lonely now that Ino is petting Akamaru." An investigator always has to know how to read people like a book. I've known Shikamaru for years so with him its easy. Besides, Ino is more open. Akamaru seems to like her more. She defiantly likes dogs…ogle at outfitogle at outfit

**Akamaru POV**

"Woof woof bark bark woof!!!!!" (I like Ino! She likes petting me and I think she's having her period! Blood! Yum!) pant pant slobber

Ninuri: Ewwwww…

**Temari POV**

I don't know what to say. Kiba just asked me to talk to Shikamaru-and be left alone with Ino. For some reason though, I feel this is the right thing to do. I don't like dogs all that much but Ino, my friend for years, does. I like Shikamaru better then Kiba to, I think. Also, even though I've never met them, I feel a strange connection to Baki, Kankuro and Gaara. I don't remember anything from before I was ten, maybe we're connected in some way. I just don't know any more.

**Normal POV**

Kiba was the first to have this idea- he thought they should switch dates. Ino agreed with him. So did Temari and Shikamaru. So it was settled, Kiba would date Ino while Shikamaru dated Temari. It seemed good enough to them. So Kiba went home and Shikamaru sat and played shogi with Gaara while he waited for Neji and Hinata to finish their conversation.

**Neji POV**

I can't believe it. Hinata was on a pilgrimage for the shrine she and the rest of the Hyuugas traveled to so long ago. She was traveling with a hundred people, all innocent shrine worshippers, and her escorts; Tenten, Sakura, Temari, and Ino. They were ambushed by Orochimaru and Kabuto, who wanted the people's valuables and jewelry. Then, even though the people handed over the jewelry, they were killed. Hinata and Co. were the only ones who escaped with their lives."T-that's w-what h-happened N-neji, b-but O-o-oro-oro him- we m-managed t-to e-escape. H-he w-won't c-come b-back."

I decided that Hinata needed to sleep so I went downstairs and booked the girls a room.

It was two rooms actually. The girls flipped a coin and it turned out that Tenten, Hinata, and Temari would share a room while Ino and Sakura shared one.

As soon as they were all inside, Naruto finished eating,unwillingly, and Sasuke stopped talking about schemes of revenge to Kankuro.

Baki seemed very serious and pensive for some reason, oh and I heard from Shikamaru that Kiba had taken the dog and gone home. Baki pulled a picture out of his wallet, I can't see it since I'm across the room but I think that Baki is sniffling, whether it is out of happiness or sadness, I cannot tell. I decided to leave, but Shikamaru said he'd catch up later. Sasuke and Naruto walked out as the same time as me and Gaara made Kankuro stop doing his makeup so they could go to sleep. I went home to bed, happy and quite pleased with myself.

**Shikamaru POV**

I'm alone here in the saloon with Baki.He is looking at a picture and whimpering. His eyes are teary and every so often he sighs. BEEP "O that must be the closing clock. It's getting late Shikamaru, I'm going to finish those dishes and close up okay" said Baki, who was struggling to stop crying.

"Yeah sure. I'll be out in a minute"

"Alright be careful on your way home".

He rushed into the kitchen, forgetting the picture on the counter. I clean up the shogi set and am about to go when I remember the picture. As I look at it, its an old picture of Baki, Gaara, and Kankuro. Wait… There is another person. That part of the picture is smudged a little, but I can clearly see a much younger Temari.


	6. Gossip and Shikamaru's Talk

The Girls Room and Shikamaru's Talk

Ninuri: This part of the story also has very little of Neji so the POV switches from time to time.

**Tenten's POV**

Oh my God. I'm not tired and yet the saloon is closed so we can't leave. At least the room is nice. It has two queen sized beds and a couch.

My perfect aim helped my victory in heads or tails so I got a queen sized bed. Hinata then, of course insisted on having the couch because she said "Y-you t-two s-should g-get t-the b-bed, y-you w-work h-harder. I-I f-fit o-on t-the c-couch a-anyway."

Ugh… She is to nice and then, no matter what we said she refused to take a bed. Its so annoying, we're her escorts! It's our job to see to it that she gets the best. breath breath SLAM "Hi Temari!"

"H-hi T-Temari" Hinata says timidly.

Temari had gone out a few minutes ago. Something about talking to Shikamaru. Before she left, she told us about the swap. Ino is a close friend, so is Temari but I think its sad that they switch boys so easily. KnockKnock "Who's there?"

"It's Ino and Sakura, can we come in?"

"It's open and Temari's pissed so hurry up before she opens the door and slams it in your face-Owwww!!!!" Shit, Temari hit me on the head with her fan.

This is exactly like the old days. "H-hello S-Sakura, I-Ino."

This is when we girls get down to business-GOSSIP AND POSSIBLY PAYCHECKS!!! Hinata said "Ino, Temari said that you swi-

"THAT'S RIGHT!!! I'M WITH KIBA NOW, AND AKAMARU!!!"yelled Ino.

"You interrupted me", once again Hinata.

Sometimes her voice loses its stutter and she sounds better.

------------------------------------------------------------------.-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninuri: This is so much dialogue that I'm going to write it script style.

-------------------------------------------------------------------.---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino: Sorry but its true. smirks

Sakura: Right.

Inner Sakura: YOU SHOULD BEAT HER UP, SHE GLARED AT YOU AFTER YOU SAID THAT!!!

Sakura: GET AWAY! I DON'T LIKE INNERSELVES! starts randomly flailing about on the ground

Temari: Get a hold of yourself Sakura! Oh and Hinata. Yes its true, I did switch with Ino. Now I'm with Shikamaru. Tenten, you're with Neji, right?

Tenten: Right.

Inner Tenny: We have the right to be suspicious.

Temari: And Hinata is his cousin, right?

Hinata: R-right.

Inner Hinata: Too bad, she interrupted our daydream about Naru-kun.

Temari: HINATA WILL BE RELATED TO YOU ONCE YOU AND NEJI GET MARRIED!!!! I CAN SSE IN NOW, Tenten Hyuuga. Hyuuga Tenten. Mrs. Hyuuga Tenten.

Tenten: Hey! That is so evil! But you're right, it does have a ring to it.

Sakura: So wait, you have Neji? And he's Hinata's cousin? And why does Temari seem so nostalgic about the bartender and his family? And-Hey, stop watching TV while I'm talking to you! Nothings on anyway!!! You sh-ooooooooooo!!! Whose Line Is It Anyway!!! shuts up

**Tenten POV**

So we watched Whose Line Is It Anyway for a while but in the middle of it, Shikamaru knocked on the door. He said he found something and wanted to show Temari. So they left. There was a long period of ooo-ing and giggling and snickering for a while.

**Temari POV**

Shikamaru took me aside and asked "Temari, I found this picture. Do you know anything about it?"

At first when I looked at the picture I saw the nice bartender, the waiter, and the man in make-up who was hitting on Tenten before Neji got here. The I gasped, on the side of the picture was a little girl, ten years old maybe less. She looked like me. "I-its me. Its me and they're my f-family."

Shikamaru smiled warmly. Well sort of. More like he smirked. Then he said "should we tell them now, or in the morning."

I was happy, but I needed to think so my answer was "morning".

-------------------------------------------------.-------------------------------------------------------

Ninuri: Next chapter; A Family Reunion and A Date

Hi! Should the first date be:

Shikatem

Kibino

Sasusaku

Nejiten

Naruhina

Please review! No flames! I can't update until I get at least two reviews on dates! Bye!


	7. A Reunion and Green

A Reunion and Green

**Temari POV**

… One sheep. Two Sheep… Ninety-seven sheep… This is bad. I can't sleep, it's 2:00 AM, I get reunited with my family tomorrow, and Shikamaru saying "troublesome" is ringing inside my brain.

Sakura has her date with Sasuke tomorrow. She looked so happy when we started talking about her date, she always was an attention hog.

I still haven't told them about the family thing, not even Hinata. It's sad but I really don't know how to bring it up. Damn that Shikamaru, I'll make him, the detective, announce that he'd found out something interesting. That's right- I'll make him say it.

**Still Temari's POV**

**5:00 AM**

Outside Shikamaru's window. I'm trying to wake him up but it appears that no loud noise I make can penetrate his sleep. Ugh… It's to bad its so early. Otherwise I could use the door.

I guess all I can use now is wind… (Picks up fan and jumps on, breaking through the window but using the wind to muffle the sound.) That worked.

Oh great, he's still sleeping. "SHIKAMARU!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

It worked, he's up… barely. "What are you doing here Temari, my mom would freak if she saw you!" he panicked.

"I know but I won't leave until you promise to tell Baki and the others."

"Temari, I can't do that they're **your** father and brothers."

"But I don't know how to bring it up and I'll call your mom screaming rape if you don't."

That shut him up,"troublesome" was all he could say.

I left on that note. Even though he's known me for about a day, less, he knows I'm not one to joke. (I said I'd pour soda all over his coat if he didn't give me some of his pizza… I did.) I knew he'd say it.

**Neji's POV**

It's been a while since my point of view was on and this is MY story. It's calledNeji's West for a reason. Anyway, I can't even think. My cousin got attacked by Orochimaru but I scored a beautiful girl who has wonderful aim. They cancel each other out. My date is the day after Naruto's. If he tries anything with Hinata, he'll be in solitary confinement before he can say "itakadamisu"! I'm going to go to breakfast now, the saloon, as usual.

**Sasuke's POV**

This doesn't seem like it was planned by my-but trust me, it was. Okay, maybe the part about bringing the girls to the village wasn't, but the part where Sakura made everyone go on dates was mine. I asked Sakura out first and so technically, I started this dating chain. Now I can charm Sakura, ask her on another date, then another, and so on till I ask her to marry me (shouldn't be long since she's fan-girlish). Then my plan to restore my family will be made real. I'm hungry, I'm going to eat.

**Kiba POV**

"What's that Akamaru? You want to go get some food?" "BARK!" "You think something important is gonna happen at the saloon?"

"Woof"

"Then lets go, we'll see Ino on the way!"

**Naruto POV**

Hammer hammer hammer. Nail nail screw. I'm tired. "Choji, tell Ichiraku that I'm going to get some food!"

"Whatever, Naruto."

I don't like Choji very much. Even though old man Ichiraku is like the father I never had, I can't see how he would even think about letting someone like Choji even touch a beautiful girl like Ayame. I'm hungry, "LEE! WANNA COME TO GET BREAKFAST WITH ME? IT'S BREAK TIME!!!"

Lee is my very strange co-worker. He dyed his spandex suit green and got a bowl cut coupon for his birthday from his sensei, Gai. He and I get along very well. Gai is stranger then Lee, he started the green spandex fad and has even larger eyebrows than Lee. The two freaks even ride a camel to work. A dromedary, DUN DUN DDDUUUNNN!!! They live in Ichiraku's employee houses and get more bonuses then I do because they "are cheerful and get more work done".

"NARUTO-KUN!!! YOSH! Yes, let us go to lunch together in the spirit of all things youthful! I must alert Gai-sensei for he would like to come too! YOSH!"

Yep, that's Lee. Gai is running around the corner of the building!

"GAI, LEE, LETS GO! I'M STARVING!!!"

So we all set off… By the way, Gai and Lee are quite good friends with Neji, though I don't know how. Off we go!

**Shikamaru POV **

Troublesome. Its ten 'o'clock. I should be sleeping, not doing my she-demon girlfriend a favor that might scar her and her family forever, thus ruining my reputation. I have to plan this out carefully so that doesn't happen. Lets see, I'll go get some sake while with Temari and somehow tell Baki what I've learned about his lost daughter. That will work… and I'm already here… and so is Temari… and Baki… and all of my friends… and the other girls. Great.

Oh well I guess I sho-"Shikamaru, come on, we have to go to the bar so YOU can tell Bak- I mean Father that I'm his lost daughter" obviously that was Temari.

So we walked over. Temari was holding my hand, looking oddly proud as though she had won a trophy.

Almost as soon as we got to the bar and I was going to tell Baki he screamed "TEMARI, YOU'VE RETURNED. SHIKAMARU, YOU HAVE FOUND ME THE GIFT OF MY LONG LOST DAUGHTER! THANK YOU!!!"

That was all he could say before he broke down, crying from joy, and hugged Temari so she looked like she couldn't breath.

Kankuro and Gaara looked shocked and happy, but not as happy. Gaara got up suddenly and tore Temari away from her father. He stared silently into her eyes as though looking into her soul (A/N I've always wanted to write that). Then he smiled a little. Kankuro fainted.

By that point, everyone in the building was silent- but that cut short when Temari reached over and gave me a kiss. Short one that made me blush. She smirked, troublesome women. Everyone awed for a bit.

Baki served free drinks for the rest of the afternoon. I walked out at the end of the day very happy, I got out of telling Baki AND I got a kiss. My date is soon and Temari is holding my hand, so I'm happy. Very happy.

**Neji POV**

Oh my god. Shikamaru got a kiss before I did. Damn! That sucks. Well, now its my turn, this is Neji's West for a reason. Lee and Gai are running up to the table that Tenten and I are sitting in. "NEJI-KUN, WHO IS THE BEAUTIFUL FLOWER SITTING NEXT TO YOU AND SHARING ICE CREAM?"they both chorused at the EXACT same time.

Sometimes I wonder if they plan it out in advance.

"I'm Tenten, who're you", she looked like she was about to burst out laughing but the two green idiots took no offense, sat down next to us, and loudly introduced each other.

"ARE YOU ONE OF NEJI'S COUSIN HINATA'S ESCORTS THAT NARUTO TOLD US ABOUT?" again, at the exact same time.

Tenten was cupping her hand over her mouth, but she answered "yeah, that must be me, I do fit all those categories! So did you just see Shikamaru and Temari!"

Oh great, she doesn't know not to egg them on. Their like a cactus, they stick to you until you pluck out every needle. "YES! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHIKAMARU-KUN GOT A KISS BEFORE NEJI-KUN GOT ONE FROM YOU! YOSH!"

Tenten's skin was red as a tomato from Sasuke's garden… Which he tends to everyday… Sissy. The conversation went on for a long time and eventually Tenten took us all to play darts. Lee and Gai lost in the first round. I lost in the next. Tenten got bulls eyes on all shots. Hundred out of a hundred. Not bad… Not bad at all.

----------------------------------------------.--------------------------------------------------------

Ninuri: Alright! Sorry it took so long to update but this ones much longer! Review Please! No Flames! Next chapter- Festival of Dates!-the next chapter everyone goes to a nearby village for a festival, the Kamiki Festival. The next chapter has a few crossovers but you don't need to know the show to understand the chapter. Trust me. Thank you!


	8. Dates and Amaterasu?

Festival of Dates

**Neji POV**

How we got here I may never know, but I like it. Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Kiba, Lee, Kankuro and I are standing in front of Kamiki, a village that has an annual festival that happened to fall this week. Everyone is wearing kimonos and other sorts of dressy outfits, the villagers are running wild and a white wolf is drinking sake from a huge barrel. The scenery is beautiful but the party is crazy.

First off, Tenten is wearing a long, dark blue kimono with a black obi. It has a picture of a dragon on the side. I, personally, think she looks beautiful. Her hair, although still in buns, has dragon hair ornaments in them.

Then there is me. Dashingly handsome, as always. I'm wearing a black yukata. Sharp.

Ino is wearing a knee length, lavender dress. It is very form fitting and has no sleeves. All sorts of mascara, lipstick, and blush are put evenly on her face (she's the sort of person unnatural beauty, she looks even better then normal with make up, no wonder Kiba likes her). She has her blonde hair down and it reaches her hip, making her look like a sort of fairy (in the good sense).

Kiba is wearing jeans and his cow skin vest. So much for classy.

Naruto is wearing an orange training outfit that a villager lent him. He's bright as always.

Then there is Hinata. She is wearing an off-white kimono with a light purple obi. Her hair is down and curled in at the edges. Naruto is blushing and on the ride over he had a nosebleed.

Sasuke is wearing a traditional Uchiha formal outfit. His shirt was completely unbuttoned and he carried a traditional Uchiha fan, one of which I know for a fact has a knife in it that comes out only when held in a certain, very correct manner.

Sakura is gazing dreamily at Sasuke. She's wearing a red kimono with intricate little cherry blossoms on it. Her pink hair is done in a French braid.

Lee is wearing a green suit. It's tied to tight and has gold etchings on the fringed edges. His hair is even rounder then usual. He looks, shall we say, hideous.

Temari is wearing a short white kimono with a purple obi. Her fishnet stockings reach her knees and hair is done in it's four ponytails. To add to the gangster effect, she has black stiletto heels. Luckily she left her fan in the wagon.

Gaara is wearing a robe. It is black and red and even though he's happy to see Temari again- he still looks emo.

Kankuro has on a black robe. His face paint is a lighter purple then average and his bat man hood is gone, leaving his blonde hair out in the open for all the world to see.

Shikamaru has on his normal outfit, jeans, a vest, and a shirt. The only thing different is that now he has Temari holding his hand and scolding him for not wearing the matching outfit she bought for him. Shikamaru just said his usual answer, "troublesome".

Few… I'm done talking about everyone else. Now we can get back to me… and Tenten who is staring greedily at some huge swords lying on the ground near the white wolf, who is watching her curiously. The white wolf looks like it realized that she's plotting to steal them and jumped up, grabbing the swords and stuffing them into some invisible pockets. Tenten screams "hey! I was getting ready to try those!"

She walks toward the firework specialist and starts chatting away about making the perfect fireworks. So much for the perfect date. Hinata and Naruto have sat down on a bench, a small one so they're packed like sardines. Most other people have run off so I take the time to explore.

Kamiki village seems like a normal village but apparently an eight headed dragon once ate all the beautiful maidens. How cliché, but the place looks so magic, almost like it was drawn on a scroll. I guess anything could've happened.

"Neji!" Tenten runs up to me and starts pulling me to a tree at the very top of the hill. The tree is the largest cherry blossom tree I've seen in my entire life. HUGE. We slip through a gate but as soon as we got through, everyone was gone. Including some people we saw from the other side of the gate. I guess saying that everything was gone is an incorrect statement, it's just that everything went black and white. As soon as we step back to the other side of the gate- its all back to normal. So we go around, then we sit on a flat boulder next to the tree. "Isn't it cool Neji? This place is perfect!"

Fireworks start flying up. "No. Now it is." I reach over and give her a soft peck on the cheek. We sit for a long time, quietly watching the fireworks. My heart is pounding so fast that the noise of the fireworks is the only thing reassuring me that it couldn't be heard by Tenten. As we started to walk back down the hill, the white wolf started following Tenten and looking around cautiously.

**Naruto POV**

Hinata-chan is so cute! She even got me water chestnut ramen! That kimono is very form fitting. I could just kiss her. Neji's not around anyway. "Hinata-chan, thanks for the ramen."

"A-anytime N-naruto-kun", she shyly replies.

"I've wanted to do this since the beginning of the trip"

Then I kiss her. It's all slobbery! Why can't I do anything right? Why? Now she hates me, I know she does. "Naruto-kun, when we go on our way again, would you like to come along?"

At this I don't know what to say. "Hinata-chan, of course I'll go. On one condition, my friends go to. I don't want the other girls fighting over me, now do I?"

"I-I g-guess y-you're r-right. I-I'll g-get t-them t-to j-join. I-I p-promise."

"And I believe you."

**Neji POV**

I could see Hinata and Naruto eating bamboo and water chestnuts. It was obvious that Naruto had made a pass at her because she was blushing even more then usual.

Kiba and Ino were sitting on a ledge in the cliff, Akamaru must have carried them up. They're kissing passionately.

**Kiba POV**

"Ino, do ya like our date?" I curiously asked.

"Of course! I love spending time with you!"

She had one arm around my neck, I had one around hers'. Akamaru was talking to the white wolf, apparently named Amaterasu, but she disappeared somewhere so now he's sleeping next to a big man named Susano. Ino suddenly turned around. "Kiba, I love you. I want to kiss you."

And that's what she did. I kissed her back and pretty soon it was as if we'd been doing it for our entire lives.

**Neji POV**

The white wolf is still following us. Everywhere it goes, flowers seem to trail behind. Weird. A tiny, bouncing green light is on her forehead and is calling to us. Tenten finally notices and calls out to the green light. "Hi little sprite! Your wolf is so adorable!"

The green light turns red, like it's blushing and says "that's right, Ammy attracts all the women!"

"Ammy" barks and lets Tenten pet her. The bug keeps talking. "I'm the great wandering artist, Issun! And this here's the great Amaterasu!"

Issun keeps talking until Tenten gets bored and starts walking towards the sake barrel. I follow. Amaterasu sits on a rock and curls up for sleep.

Lee is sitting next to Tenten, who's drinking a strong sake. Lee is drinking water. They put their drinks down and jump up to greet me. When we go back to our seats, they start drinking again but Tenten notices something odd. "Lee, I think you have my sake."

It was to late. Lee is drunk! He kicks over the bench, jumps into a tree and starts singing drunkenly. I spring into action and hit him on the head, very hard. That is when Lee and I take our exit. By the wagon, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro are already waiting.

**Tenten POV**

Neji took Lee to the wagon but I wanna say goodbye to Amaterasu before we leave. The wolf is sitting on a rock, watching the moon. Once walk over and start to pet her, Issun says "Ammy wants to give you something."

He takes out a scroll. Amaterasu somehow draws a signature seal and hands the scroll over. I don't know what it is and Issun sees my puzzled look. "Oh right, you have no idea what it is. Well, it summons Ammy to help you. She thinks you'll need it. It works multiple times and she'll be your guardian, but don't use it to often. Remember, we're needed here to."

I didn't know what was happening but as soon as I put the scroll in a secret pocket in my kimono (the one I keep my shurikens in), I felt very awake and alert. At least I was in less of a daze then when Neji kissed me. Then Issun jumped onto my lap and said "Ammy'll love coming to visit you, she can use special powers too. Kinda like you people. All of you have weird abilities."

Then he hopped into Amaterasu's fur and I heard nothing more. With a final pat I was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninuri: I know the chapter was rushed and a strange crossover, but it's part of the plot. Seriously. But anywho, at least there was a moment for most of the characters in it. Next chapter- Coming?

Oh and Symbiotic, thanks for your review. I think it'll help my story, but don't review about how bad it is. Don't completely mock me either. That's not flaming, it's just rude.


	9. Coming

Coming?

**Tenten POV**

"What?" Hinata is standing right in front of us, telling that we have to get Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kiba to come on the pilgrimage. "I-I s-said y-you h-have t-to g-get t-them t-to c-come", Hinata stuttered worriedly.

"But Hinata", Temari asked angrily, "what about my family".

"Y-you c-can b-bring y-your b-brothers, n-not y-your f-father. H-he'll t-take u-up t-to m-much r-room o-on t-the w-wagons."

Temari's on the verge of tears. I'm worried that she'll refuse to leave, then I'll have to stay with either my best friend or my boss (also a close friend). Sakura says " I'm alright with bringing Sasuke-kun!"

Funny, only Sakura and Ino could say that without blushing. Judging by the look on her face, she's ready to run and tell him now. Temari walks to the bathroom and we can hear muffled sobs, I know how she feels. My parents and I were close but they were killed by some horrible bandits called the Sound when I was nine. Until Hinata invited me as an escort, I had been running around the countryside on Eclipse, the two-year old Andalusion mare a farmer sold me for a golden sickle I owned.

Sakura and Ino rushed out of the room screaming "Sasuke-kun!" and "Kiba-kun!"

Hinata looked at her feet sadly and went outside to feed cloud, her pure white mare.

As I sat, I listened to Temari's sobs from inside the bathroom and the movement in the saloon outside. If I were to bring Neji, I'd bring Lee too. He'd want to go with us. –BUZZ!!!

A noise came from the window and when I looked outside. A man with sunglasses is standing by the window, staring at me! "PERVERT" I scream! Temari jumps out of the

bathroom and holds her fan threateningly. Swarms of bugs zoom pass the window, humming madly. The bug-man walks away slowly, his bugs following behind. Some of them seem to fly into his coat. Temari's cheeks are tear stained and it's easy to see that she was still upset. She started drying her eyes on her sleeve and whispers "are you okay?"

When Temari cheered up we went outside to get something to eat. Sasuke and Kiba were, once again, making out with their girlfriends. I got some tea and went to Neji's office so I could report the pervert. As soon as I got there, I saw Mr. Perv and Neji talking. You're safe to assume how mad I am. "Neji!!!" I yelled.

He turned around and nodded, motioning for me to come over. "Tenten, this is my replacement-to-be, Shino."

"Replacement? What are you talking about?" I'm very suspicious.

Shino's monotone voice answers "What he means is that I am replacing him".

Bugs are swarming around him and that's all I can concentrate on. Neji grabs my hand and says "I'm going with you."

"B-but Neji, you have a life!"

My life is a soap opera. That is all that is swimming through my head now. Shino seems to have slunk out of the room and Neji replies "I won't leave the office until we're ready to go. I have to go with you, I know Shikamaru will go if Temari asks him so as soon as he's gone I'll be kicked out of the house."

So that's what happened. I'm sitting in the saloon. Ino and Sakura are telling me that their boyfriends are coming. That makes all but Shikamaru. I wonder if Temari is going to ask, or if she'll just stay here forever with her father, brothers, and Shikamaru. It's her choice. I'll have to stay with my best friend, or my boss.

Amaterasu's scroll is tied to my back and it's somehow refreshing and calm. I still can't think. Which way…

------------------------------------------------------.--------------------------------------------------

Ninuri: Cliffy. Please review, no flames, they make me sad. Next chapter- Temari's Linked Choice.


	10. Temari's Linked Choice and Marriage?

Temari's Linked Choice and Marriage?

**Neji POV**

Even I don't know why I gave up my position so I could join Tenten and Hinata's group. I have even less of an idea how Tenten got me to make sure that Temari continues with them. So I'm sitting at the saloon, on my lunch break, "spying" (as Tenten calls it) on Temari. She's staring at a glass of beer in front her like it's going to tell her the answers and make it all better.

Tenten is chatting with Baki, most likely about having his kids going on a long journey without him.

Gaara is waiting tables and Kankuro, as usual, is hitting on a hot young female customer. She and her friends are giggling madly and pay extra on the tip when they leave. The extra is for Gaara dragging Kankuro to the kitchen for dish duty.

**Temari POV**

…I'm so depressed… Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kankuro can come but not my dad. What kind of system is that? I'm almost certain that Hiashi, Hinata's father, sent that in a transmission so we wouldn't have to supply an old man… Whatever. It's my job, I have to agree to the costs. Time to tell Shikamaru.

_Several hours later at the Nara family home_

"Shikamaru, you're coming with me on the trip" I state things very bluntly.

Shikamaru bluntly replies, "troublesome…"

He knows when he's beat. That's what I love about him. I kiss him on the cheek and run quickly back into the room Tenten and I share. Ever since Hinata decided to break up my family again I haven't even been able to look at her so Sakura insisted on having her move to their room.

**Tenten POV**

That traitor! Neji quit spying on Temari! He went back to his office "I have to go back to work". So he says but who else would do that job. He is a licensed cop- isn't he allowed to do it!?! -SOUND OF DOOR OPENING-

"Oh, hi Temari!" Yep, I'm getting ready to pry. Watch my technique closely.

"Tenten guess what! Shikamaru is coming with us! The brothers too….. but father will be all alone. If we leave he'll have to live alone. Tenten, help me find a woman for him."

By now my eyes were bulging out of my head. I didn't even have to pry. Finding a woman doesn't seem to hard so I answered "why don't you get him a mail order bride?"

Her eyes widened to a level humans shouldn't be able to achieve. "Tenten, you are a genius."

"Thanks."

_Sometime later_

"Temari, I found the ad!"

"That's great! How long until she gets here?"

"Well she's from Kirigakure so not to far but she doesn't speak English."

"That's okay. I'm sure dad will be happy enough to have company."

So we ordered her, she would arrive in two weeks or less. We're staying for about three more weeks so it's fine.

At dinner about a week later Temari and I decided to tell Baki about the mail order wife. (Only Baki, Temari, and I were eating). Temari started by saying "so, Father, since all of us are going on a lllllloooonnnngggg journey, we think you'd be better off with a companion."

Baki smiles and says "of course girls".

As I eat the steak we're having, Temari smirks and says "so **we **have arranged for someone to come and be your companion… for life. Dad, we got you a mail order wife."

I swear I never saw a man look so panicked. He choked on some pasta and fell off his chair in a dead faint. Temari and I panicked and she dumped the ice cold soda on him yelling "I saw this in a movie once!"

When Baki finally came to, about half an hour later, he grabbed Temari and yelled "when is she coming?!?"

Temari kept cool and answered "oh, about a week."

I had decided to stay back and watch, the man could explode. His face was red and turning crimson. Baki looked at us and whispered "I'm not ready to get married… Not good enough."

No matter what we said, we couldn't get another word out of him. In the end Temari just demanded that he go clothes shopping in the morning. My friend and I watched as he slowly crept upstairs, to his room.

The next morning, Sakura, Ino and Hinata decided to come shopping for fashion advice (AKA shopping for their own clothes.)

Temari and Hinata seemed to make up. By that I mean Temari didn't try to rip out Hinata's throat.

Baki kept fidgeting while Ino and Sakura handed him more then fifty outfits, Hinata stuttered about how it doesn't look like his type of outfit. Temari looking for more clothes but I had the best job of all- looking for money in Baki's wallet. Hey, a girls gotta make a living somehow.

This was the only clothing store in town and it was the hopping spot today, overcrowded and not airconditioned. Luckily for Baki, a middle-aged man who was also shopping realized his problem and came over to us asking "you seem to be a good man, would you mind helping me find an outfit for a wedding. You see, my daughter is getting married here but she doesn't speak good English so I came early and didn't have time to get a tux."

Baki immediately grinned and pushed the girls away. He grabbed his wallet (I already took 20 bucks) and announced himself as "I am Baki. I'm getting married to a mail order bride in less then five days. I'll help you if you help me."

The man replied "I'm Tazuna. Certainly I'll help you."

Off they went into the jungle of a variety store.

My detection senses are tingling. Somehow, I sense a connection between the mail-order bride Mr. Tazuna mentioned and Baki.

Soon after, we sat at Baki's wedding.

The bride was named Tsunami. She had straight mid-length dark blue hair. She was beautiful. Too bad she only spoke Japanese.

Baki was in normal tuxedo. He couldn't figure out why Tazuna was there.

A little boy, apparently the bride's son, hid in the folds of her dress during the reception. The boy seemed to speak English pretty well, but he didn't talk much so it was hard to tell.

I didn't get to talk to Tsunami at all until after the wedding. Only Ino spoke fluent Japanese anyway and they were having a long conversation. I was with Neji when I first heard Tsunami talk. Tazuna was walking up to us and Tsunami ran up and hugged him yelling "Papa! Papa!"

The little boy brightened up and yelled "Gramps!"

Baki didn't seem to have guessed that Tazuna was related to his wife. He almost spilled some wine on his suit. Tsunami turned to him and pointed at her Tazuna saying "Papa."

Then at the boy "Inari, musuko." (Inari, son)

Ino translated for her.

Baki finally grasped the situation. He pointed to Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro and said daughter and sons.

Tsunami clapped her hands together and said "shujin" while pointing to Baki. (husband)

As they talked to each other, Baki's horrible misunderstandings and Tsunami's "I don't understand" got annoying so Neji and I walked over to a bench outside, Sasuke and Sakura were kissing on another one not to far off.

"So Neji" ,I began, "you know now that Baki's problem is solved we'll be leaving in a week."

"Hn." He does that sometimes.

"Pack up. Get ready. We're moving out."

Just as I was saying this, Kiba and Akamaru came to pick up Ino. That meant there was no translator. We went back inside to hear Tsunami saying something like "shoo-gakkoo, Inari, chikai?" (Inari's elementary school near?) Baki answered "sure, lots of shoes here. Chickens too." A whole scene began to unravel as misunderstandings got out. It was all right in the end but Baki ended up with a large bruise after Tazuna hit him for saying something about gambling and honeymoons.

Well, we leave in a week. Then we'll be on the road again.

----------------------------------------------------------.----------------------------------------------------

Ninuri: That chapter took a while. Remember, I'm just an average one language person so don't blame me if half the Japanese is wrong. I got it as close as I could.

Next chapter- Bye-Bye Konoha, A Journey Awaits!

Review Please!

Disclaimer- Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, not me. Definitely not.


	11. Bye Bye Konoha, A New Beginning

Bye Bye Konoha, A New Beginning

**Neji POV**

A week ago, Tenten told me to start packing because the week would go fast. I didn't listen at all for the most part. I just got arrangements for buying a horse. Now it's two days before the week is up and I haven't even started collecting my things.

I might not get paid well as a deputy, but it does have its high points. Gingersnap is a police horse who retired recently. She's old and fleabitten, but she's been my partner for about seven years so when I asked the chief about her, he gave her to me right off the bat.

Thinking makes time fly, I just finished packing my underwear.

Shikamaru showed the girls his first sign of brilliance. He realized that we (the group) could buy a covered wagon and carry more stuff. Ino had told him that her horse was being treated like a pack animal and that he should make a plan to solve that dispute or she'd cut off his food supply and cut his hair. His idea would work but we didn't have the funds.

Then we found out that Lee and Naruto couldn't afford horses but if Gai helped them, they could pay for oxen. Of course, Gai refused to help unless he was allowed to come along and "supervise his special student."

Hinata said it wasn't allowed but that quickly changed when he agreed to add in the covered wagon. So that was settled.

My pants and shirts are packed.

The room that I sleep in is small and most things in it have little value to me. Now that I have my clothes, necessary toiletries, and a few pieces of weaponry (all made of hardened bakers clay) I have to go to breakfast, made by Shikamaru's mom. She called it "a going away breakfast" but I'm pretty sure she was just buttering me up so I'd wear the _kiss the cook _apron and clean one more time before I left. She would NOT get me to do that.

Sasuke bought a magnificent red stallion named Sunset and laughed at me and Gingersnap. He lent the Uchiha manor house to Baki, Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari since the saloon wouldn't be big enough for them to live in. Sunset and Cherry, Sakura's horse are getting along especially well. That's what Sakura told Tenten.

Sakura has more bags then Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, and I put together. Her pink lifestyle is cheerful though and she's a first class healer. She's very hotheaded and outgoing. Tenten says she talks to herself at random times. Sasuke calls her "my emerald eyed beauty", "Pink Princess", and "Healer-hime".

Temari is very pleased with herself for having the boyfriend who bought the wagon. I saw her polishing her fan and chatting with Ino. Her horse, Gale, is an Appaloosa and he whinnies happily whenever Temari is nearby.

Ino and her palomino (that rhymed!), Spark, are just about ready to go. All that's left for them to do is Ino going on an all day shopping spree and realizing that she can't carry it all moments before we have to leave. Sakura will be just about same, most likely.

Hinata follows Naruto around aimlessly. They've only known each other for about two months and already tourists have asked me if they're married. Hinata made up with Temari after the wedding, when Temari was satisfied that Baki wouldn't be lonely. Even though they don't talk much, Ino assures me that it's normal for Hinata and Temari to ignore each other unintentionally. Hinata's horse, Vanilla, might be even more gentle then Hinata herself. She waits quietly for Hinata and allows any rider. For a pony, she's strong. Strong enough to carry Naruto and Hinata the same time.

Naruto's views on Choji were switched completely around when he got his going away present, a three months supply of Ichiraku ramen, in instant ramen packaging. Ayame and Ichiraku gave him a little brown pony named Skipperdee. When Naruto packed up his apartment, he promised to come back some day and work for him again.

Lee bought new spandex just for the trip… Isn't that special. Tenten and I shuddered ominously when we noticed the new addition, orange leg warmers. His camel, a dromedary named Practice, had leg warmers to match. Same with Gai and his camel, Youth. Scary.

Kankuro appears to be gathering his collection of pinups, makeup, and puppets. Unknown to most people, but Kankuro is extremely fond of puppetry and huge, complicated string mechanisms. In his closet, he has separate boxes for each and every button, knob, tool, key, and nail that could be used for repairing his oh so precious marionettes. His favorite is a life-sized puppet that is so big, it could trap a person. Two if they were small. Assuming that we needed to fight during this journey, that would probably be Kankuro's weapon of choice. I'm also certain that he'll bring Louie, the wooden puppet that Kankuro carried around with him ever since he moved here, earlier if what Baki says is true. He bought a fat grey horse named Tank.

Gaara came back to the village a few days ago with a huge gourd made of sand on his back. He kept flinging sand into it and I think he learned magic because half the time he wasn't moving his hands. The sand just flew into the jar. No matter what offer Baki makes, Gaara won't buy a horse.

Kiba doesn't want a horse. He doesn't want to ride in the cart. He definitely doesn't want a camel. He won't take an ox. Kiba will ride on his trusty steed, Akamaru! Besides dog toys, clothing, a toothbrush, and some pictures of his family, Kiba didn't pack much. His first priority was Ino and Akamaru. Since the Kamiki festival, Ino and Kiba are the people I've seen kiss the most. Akamaru can carry Kiba and all of his luggage.

… Eating… Can't think now…

_The Night Before We Leave_

_Somewhere On The Outskirts Of Town_

**Tenten POV**

Alright. I'm going to call Amaterasu and see what she can do. Lets see, a little blood on the scroll and… **POOF!** The wolf is standing right in front of me. Issun is sitting on his perch on her head. The bouncing glow says in a shrill voice "Hi Babe! Long time no see. What do ya need?"

I happily answer "don't call me Babe!... Oh! An idea of what Amaterasu can do."

"Sure thing!"

Amaterasu looks up at the sky.

"Alright, this is _Rejuvenation_. It's the first move you'll be learning."

Seems good… "Wait a sec! I'M learning!?!"

"Well yeah, we can't be there all the time so might as well teach you the basics," the pint sized warrior said in his squeaky voice, "Ammy, show her what you've got!"

The white wolf looked up into the dark night sky and pointed her tail at a constellation, only it was missing a star. Then she looked at me and a paintbrush appeared out of nowhere. My buggish translator told me what to do. I didn't even need ink when I drew the missing star into place. Almost as soon as the stars were aligned, a white dragon with a scroll in the middle of it, like the dragon was escaping from a painting. In a deep voice it spoke "I am Yomigami. You have awoken me, but Amaterasu is near. I bestow upon you the technique, _Rejuvenation._"

With that, Yomigami disappeared and a kanji appeared in his absence. It blew toward me and vanished into my open hands, I kinda thought it was a star that I had to catch. Issun looked happy from what I could see of him. He shrilly said "great, now we'll show you how it works."

We walked to a broken sign in front of the saloon. Amaterasu looked at it, swished her tail, and the broken pieces of the sign fell back in place, like brand new. We walked to an old fence, meant to keep livestock. In it were cows and their calves, all asleep. They could escape at a time unless the fence was fixed. "Your turn" whispered Issun.

I closed my eyes and the world turned black and white like an old movie. No one could move accept me, as though they were trapped. There was no noise either. I took out my brush and painted the fence back in. As soon as I ran out of ink, the world went back to normal, only the fence was back in place.

"Very good! It took me weeks to learn that! We'll do one more for tonight."

The three of us ran to a group of trees outside town. Amaterasu looked at a dead oak and made a swiping motion with her tail. The tree was cut in half and it fell over onto the ground.

Another constellation was in the sky. It was missing a star, like the other. This time when I painted it in, a rat with a sword flew down to greet me. In a squeaky little voice, the rat, almost as small as Issun, said "why did chu wake me, Tachigami? My nap was so wonderful! I would chase chu! Amaterachu, what are chu doing here? Will this human go away if I give a her _Power Slash?_"

Tachigami poofed away and in her place, another kanji remained. It flew toward me just like the other.

Issun and Ammy looked at me expectantly. I closed my eyes and the colors faded as I opened them. Once again the world was silent. I slashed the tree in half with the brush.

The world went back to normal again, only a thin sickly young tree had fallen. "Exellent, our time for now is up", I could already see them fading, "fill in the constellations! Call us when we're needed!"

They were gone, but they left a present. A whip, a shield, and a sword. The celestial weapons of the sun goddess.

The whip wasn't leather, it was a sting of beads called rosaries. This one was made out of bone. A piece of paper is tied to it, naming the rosaries _Devout Beads_. The _Devout Beads _can be worn as a necklace with something like a lot of big shark teeth on it. The note says that in battle, they'll enlarge themselves into huge combo long-range weapons.

The sword wasn't your average thin steel bald. It was huge, but easy to carry. This weapon of the gods is called a glaive (or a graive, whatever you like). A thin piece of paper on the sword declared it _Tsumugari_. _Tsumugari _is great to carry around on my back, not bad for long distance riding.

The shield was more like a floating disc that I could wear above my head like a hat or, preferably, on my back like a sort of cape. It has small flames surrounding it. The paper attached to it says _Divine Retribution_.

Next to the divine instruments is a pocket sized scroll, I suppose it's for storing one of the weapons, I can't hold all of them. Without much hesitation, I put _Divine Retribution_ into the scroll for safe keeping.

After a few hours of practicing, being a weapons master finally paid off. I can use any of my new weapons perfectly! Not bad for 4 hours of practice.

Yawn….

…

….

…..

"HOLY SHIT IT'S SEVEN!!! I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT AND WE'RE LEAVING TODAY!!!" I pack up incredibly fast and run back to town. Every time I see something broken, I feel inclined to use _Rejuvenation_. When I finally get back, Temari is pacing on the porch of the saloon. She perks up when she sees me. Temari yells "where have you been? You never came back last night."

"Sorry, Temari (another rhyme!) I learned some new techniques and I wanted to try them out."

Temari and I go to get my bags. Sakura says its amazing that I can store everything I own, which is a lot, into one tiny carry-on bag. The secret is my item scrolls. One for clothes. One for bathroom stuff and hair ties. You get the idea.

Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Hinata can't/don't use scrolls. Don't ask me why, I have no idea.

With these new weapons, techniques, and Amaterasu, I think I can be an even match for Temari and Kira Kira Mai, her flimsy excuse for a familiar who calls itself a weasel. I hate it, it hates me. Kira Kira Mai is the only male, animal or human or spirit, to see me with my hair down. He cut my hair ties out with his scythe, for revenge I put a bell seal on the end of the scythe. A bell is sort of like bomb paper, only it makes a bell with an indestructible chain attach itself to something, it rings pathetically whenever it moves and the only way to break it is for the person who put it on to take it off. Unfortunately for Kira Kira, I'm not about to go and do that.

Naruto is loading up the suitcases. When I go around the wagon the get some more food to put into the bottom storage area, I see my little suitcase thrown roughly into Lee's waiting hands to be put into the cart. Lee briefly scolds Naruto for being rough with the bags but he gets back to work almost immediately.

Neji and Shino walk out of the sheriff's office and Neji calls Hinata over to him. I walk over with her. Neji asks "Shino wants to join our group. Is that alright with you,

Hinata-san?"

Hinata sighs but answers quickly, "of c-course S-shino-kun i-is w-welcome to c-come, S-shino-kun c-can you d-drive carts?"

Bug-Boy replies monotonously "yes, I can drive a wagon. I will drive this wagon as my job on the journey."

Hinata smiles warmly and her stutter almost completely disappears, "S-shino-kun do you have anything you'd like to bring?"

Shino feels for something the pocket of his overcoat, I don't know how he can wear that in this desert, and says "no. I have nothing that I must bring."

For some reason, I feel very suspicious of him. "Shino, why did you choose to come so suddenly?"

"Because I the people in this village use pesticides on their lawns."

Neji looks up and asks "so you're sensitive to pesticides?"

"No, my bugs die in such barbaric conditions."

I ran off and hid. _Spiders… Bees… Ants… Ce-Centipedes…_

Hinata allowed him to come.

When we finally pulled out, Baki, Tsunami, Tazuna, Inari, Ichiraku, Ayame, Choji, Shikamaru's family, and some other villagers waved good bye. Ichiraku was saying something to Choji, but I couldn't make out what.

Shino was driving the wagon and teaching Lee and Gai to steer. Their camels were harnessed to the back of the wagon, walking lazily alongside. Careful, they spit.

Naruto and the new pony, Skipperdee, trotted next to Hinata and Vanilla. Naruto looked mournfully in the direction of the ramen bar one more time before sighing heavily and starting up a conversation with Hinata who was happy just being near him.

Neji and I talked for a while about where our next destination was. I didn't know, I told him that all I did was follow Hinata. He reached into his saddlebag and tossed me a bag of trail mix, a kind gesture if you like trail mix. I don't especially care for it but I was hungry so whose complaining. "Nothing but open space hear huh" Neji asked boredly.

"Yep."

"What's with the sword", he pointed to _Tsumagari_. I was beginning to wonder when someone would ask that.

I hadn't told anyone about Amaterasu, for the time being that'll be my little secret. The only reason I could think of was "I've had it for a while, but since I am a weapons mistress, I need to have fully mastered the sword before I use it in battle. By the way, it's a glaive and it's named _Tsumagari_."

"Hn."

The thing about Neji is that you can tell when he's thinking about something because of the way he always, and I mean always, says hn. He probably realized that I had made up the whole thing about _Tsumagari_ on the spot.

We rode on for a while, but when it got to be eleven, Ino (for those of you who don't know, Ino is our itinerary manager and second-in-command healer) called for us to stop and make camp.

Sasuke and Kankuro were set to keep guard while Shino sent some bugs to scout ahead. Ewwww…

Once my tent was set up, I went to sleep immediately and that was all there is to say…

---------------------------------------------------.----------------------------------------------------

Ninuri: This one is a lot longer then the other chapters. Mostly fillers but hey, most of it's actually important plot details. Next Chapter- Ambush!?!

Should Choji and Ayame join the group? Review please. No flames, they make me sad…


End file.
